An Unexpected Thing Called Love
by Cath4
Summary: Riley gets notes from a secret admirer, Manuelo meets his long lost daughter, and everyone finds out about Chloe. I changed some stuff.If you want it the way it was please tell me.I finally finished!
1. The Secret Admirer

Chapter 1  
  
I was sitting on my bed listening to Craig David, when my twin sister Chloe came in with our mail.  
  
"Let's see..." she said"A card for our birthday from Grandma Carlson, ten bucks there. A card from Uncle Kevin and Aunt Carrie, Oh, and one from Aunt Vikkie and Uncle Danny. Hey wait. There's something here for just you."  
  
"Ooh!" I said excitedly"From who?"  
  
"I dunno, no return address." Chloe replied."Here open it, Hurry!"  
  
I opened the envelope...  
  
My Dearest Riley,  
  
I wish I could just say this to you in persn, but I can't and even if I did you wouldn't listen, I LOVE YOU!!! I love you more than words can say. I wish I could tell you who I am.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Chloe!"I almost screamed"Read this!"  
  
"Oh,"she said not impressed"Ya think it's Larry?"  
  
"No, he and Cammie just broke up. I don't think he's ready for something like this."  
  
"Well, you guys did kiss once."  
  
"I didn't do it, I didn't do it, It NEVER happened. I didn't do it, I didn't do it..."  
  
"Ok, sorry"  
  
"Hey" I yelled"What about Scott?"  
  
"No, remember that time you to went out? Scott's the MAN!"  
  
"That never happened."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~Later that day~*~  
  
I was sitting at my computer when I noticed someone was trying to Instant Message me.  
  
RCRULES!!:Hey Riley? Get my letter today?  
  
The secret admirer!!!  
  
Volunteerz72:Yeah...Who are you?!?  
  
RCRULES!!:Sry. Can't tell. % (  
  
Volunteerz72:Please! Mabey I feel the same way.  
  
RCRULES!!!:Yeah, Right, I doubt it.  
  
Then a little message popped up...  
  
RCRULES!!! has logged off.  
  
"I have to find out who this guy is" I thought. 


	2. Marisol

Chapter 4  
  
Manuelo Delvalle was doing his job, cleaning the Carlson's house. He had worked for them for almost 16 years now. He had his own family once. But his wife divorced him and took their 3 month old daughter. He rarely ever thought about them, but today they just popped into his head.  
  
"Manuelo! Manuelo?" Riley Carlson called"Manny are you here?"  
  
"I'm in the Kitchen!"he called back.  
  
"Hey Manuelo. This is my new friend Marisol, Marisol this is Manuelo."  
  
"How do you do Marisol?"  
  
"Good, how about you."She replied.  
  
"Very well, thank you. So are two in the same class in school?"  
  
"Yeah"said Riley"Were in Social Studies together. Um...we just came in here for a snack."  
  
"Oh, well, help yourselves."  
  
"Thank you" Said Marisol  
  
As Manuelo walked into the Living Room he whispered to Riley"I don't hate her."  
  
*Why does she look so familiar? And that name...hmm...mabey, no* he shrugged of the thought.  
  
"We'll be in my room, okay Manny?"said Riley.  
  
"I'm sorry what?"Manuelo asked.  
  
"We'll be in my room. You okay?"  
  
"Yes, It's just when I listen to Oprah..."He said pointing to the TV,  
  
"It's okay Manny, I understand."  
  
*Why does she look so, familiar? Oh my gosh!!! She's...She's...She's MARISOL!!!!*  
  
Manuelo got really excited and went into his room to be sure Marisol was his daughter. He looked at her picture. "Manuelo!" he thought, "She was only 3 months old, WAIT! She looks just like her Mother!"  
  
"Riley? Marisol?" Manny called, "Can I see you for a minute?"  
  
~*~Okay Manuelo isn't that motherly, but hey, Oh well. ~*~ 


	3. The Kiss

~*~Hey everyone. I hope you like the next chapter.~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Chloe?"I asked"Chloe?...CHLOE!!!!"  
  
"Huh!" my twin sister asked suprised"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, how can I find out who my secret admirer is?"  
  
"Oh, have a party for everyone you know. Then you can try to figure out who is obssessed with you."  
  
"That's suprisingly a good idea."  
  
"What's a good idea?"asked Manuelo.  
  
"To have a party." I said.  
  
"Oh, Riley. Can I ask you something about your friend Marisol?"  
  
"Yeah sure Manny."  
  
"Well, actually two things. What is her Mothers name?"  
  
"Um...I think it's Daniella Delville.When I first heard her last name it reminded me of you. Delville, Delvalle. You know?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Now where does this friend of yours live?"  
  
"Let me think....oh yeah...4621 Darell street.Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to her mother."  
  
"Okay. Now Chloe, about the party, who should I invite?"  
  
"Um, well all your suspects. Who do you have?"  
  
"Okay, there's Larry, but I don't think it's him. Then Kevin, and Greg, and Dan, and Jesse, and Ian."  
  
"Then you need...me...you...four girls."  
  
"Cammie, Sara, Marisol, and Tina."  
  
"Good, now you have to get permission."  
  
~*~One Week Later~*~  
  
"Wow" I thought."This party is awsome!Ooh Kevin is looking at me.Maybe he's the one."  
  
"Hey Riley."I turned around and saw Lennon. Chloe's boyfriend."Where's Chloe?"  
  
"Oh...um...probably in our room. I'll go get her. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
~*~In Riley and Chloe's Room~*~  
  
" Oh, she's not here. I wonder where she is?"I said.  
  
"Oh well." said Lennon kinda happily.He sat down on my bed."I want to talk to you about someting alone."  
  
"What is it?"I said sitting down next to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well Chloe and I have been going out for three months now and I'm not sure things are working out between us."  
  
"Chloe's mentioned that to me before."I took my hand of his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been having feelings for this other girl. She's amazing, and beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Just then Lennon leaned in and kissed me. It was kinda cool. I mean guys have kissed me before, but when Lennon kissed me, I don't know I felt like everything was perfect. Even though it wasn't. Chloe was going to kill me when she found out.After I got out of shock I said...  
  
"Are you my secret admirer?"  
  
"No...You have one?"  
  
"Yeah.I was kinda hoping you were."  
  
Lennon leaned in and kissed me again.  
  
~*~Hope you like it. I wanted Riley and Lennon to get together. I think they would make a cute couple. Even though I love him and Chloe together. R&r.~*~ 


	4. Chloe's Problem

~*~I hope you like this new chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write for Chloe, so I changed her story.~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chloe Carlson was sitting in her room feeling sick, like she had been for a couple weeks. Riley-her twin sister walked in.   
  
"Hey Riles" said Chloe.  
  
"Hey...Whoa! what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"You haven't felt good for a while right?"  
  
"Yeah like three weeks. The thing is I think it affected my cycle. I haven't gotten my period this month."  
  
"Wow. You know, if I didn't know you very well, I'd say you were Anerexic."  
  
"Why would anyone want to be Anorexic?"  
  
"I have No idea."  
  
"But I feel like I have the flu."  
  
"You know that's what happened to Alexis on General Hospital.See, she and Sonny slept together, and now she's pregnant. Have you and Lennon slept together?"  
  
"Yeah, but we used condoms."  
  
"There only like 99% effective."  
  
"Oh my GOSH!!!Are you serious?Do you think I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Well...there's only one way to find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Are you stupid?You take a pregnancy test.DUH!!!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not thinking."  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Riley had bought a pregnancy test for Chloe, since Chloe was to sick to get one herself.Chloe walked into the bathroom, took the test out of the box, and took it.She waited 5 minutes before looking at it.Like the box said.She looked down and smiled.as she read...  
  
"If you see two blue lines-which she saw-then...  
  
~*~Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten.I really appreciate it.If you don't like Chloe maybe being pregnant, e-mail me and the majority will get there way...PROBABLY. If you like the way my story is now please let me know. If you don't I'll make it the way it was.~*~ 


	5. The Break-up

~*~I want to write another Fanfic so if you have any ideas please e-mail me  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Manuelo Delvalle was driving down the street to his ex-wives house. He was extremley nervous because she didn't know they were in the same town.  
  
"What is she going to think of me? Will she tell Marisol that I am her Father? Maybe...well, we'll see."Manny thought."Ok, here we are. You can do it Manny, you can do it."Ding-Dong  
  
"Coming."A voice called"May I help you?"A beautiful woman asked. she was about medium hight, slender, was tan with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked like one of those hawaiin dancers. She was about 39 years old. Although you couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes, are you Daniella Delville?"asked Manny  
  
"Yes, I am. Who are you."  
  
"Daniella, it's Manuelo. Manuelo Delvalle."  
  
"Oh my gosh Manny. How did you know I lived here?"  
  
"My employers daughter is friends with OUR daughter."  
  
"Oh, Manny. Please come in."  
  
Manny and Daniella started talking. They were having such a good time they didn't realize what time it was untill Marisol walked in.  
  
"Oh, Manuelo. Why are you here?"  
  
"Marisol!"Said Daniella."Can't you say hello?"  
  
"Sorry mom. Hello Manuelo.What are you doing here?"  
  
Manny looked at Daniella. She said"Marisol, the three of us need to talk."Marisol sat down."Well, when you were two your father and I broke up. I got full custody of you and since I didn't want you to know anything about him, I told you he was dead. He wasn't really."  
  
"Marisol"Said Manny"I'm your father"Marisol looked surprised. But not mad like Dani thought she would get.  
  
"So,"said Marisol"why did you to break up?"  
  
Manny looked confused,"I don't know. Daniella why did we break up?"  
  
"Because you were cheating on me!"  
  
"What?"said Manny"No, I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were. With Rachel Clember."  
  
"No I wasn't. Rachel Clember is my cousin!"  
  
Dani looked surprised,"She is?"  
  
"Yes, her husband had just walked out on her and she had just found out she was pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, Manny I am so sorry! I had no idea."  
  
"You would have if you had let me explain.I think I better go now."  
  
"Oh dad. Do you have to? We didn't even get to talk."  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so. You can come over tommorow and we can talk."  
  
Marisol and Manny hugged for a long time finally he kissed her on the cheek and left."Mom,"asked Marisol"Why didn't you tell him about his son?!?"  
  
"Marisol, I'll tell him when the time is right. Now go get ready for dinner. Were going out." 


	6. Finding Out

~*~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I get so mad when people don't update stories I like. Please read my other story, Torn Between. It is a Lizzie McGuire Fanfic.R&R!!~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chloe was standing outside her bathroom door thinking about what she had just read. She was pregnant. She was happy but totally scared at the same time. Her parents were going to freak but she didn't care. She had to tell them and the father. Who she knew was not who everyone would expect.  
  
"Chloe?" asked Riley,"Chloe what does it say?"  
  
"It um...it says I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Chloe!"  
  
"Listen I know your mad but..."  
  
"I am SO not mad!"  
  
"Your not?  
  
"No way! How could I be? I know I am going to be an aunt. This is so awsome. When are you going to tell Lennon?"  
  
"Um...well...you see...Lennon isn't the father."  
  
"WHAT?!? But I thought..."  
  
"I know. But I lied. He's not the father and we never slept together."  
  
"Then who is the father?"  
  
Chloe was quiet for awhile. Finally she spoke,"Larry."  
  
"What LARRY? but I thought you hated him! Why would you sleep with someone you hated?"  
  
"I don't hate him Riles. I think I love him."  
  
"But you-and ONLY you-know how I feel about him."  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry, it's just. I couldn't help it."  
  
"Of course you could have helped it."  
  
"How? how do you tell someone you love no? Could you have said that to him?"  
  
"No, but he likes me. It's diffrent."  
  
Both were quiet for awhile.  
  
Chloe said, "If it makes you feel any better we both were drunk when it happened. AND now I have to tell him and mom dad and Manny that I'm pregnant!"  
  
~*~I'll write the next chapter soon I promise.~*~ 


	7. The Fight

~*~I really hope you like the last chapter. Should I write something about Macy and Jake, now that they are going to find out Chloe's pregnant?~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I was so mad at Chloe for sleeping with Larry that I wanted to disown her. I wished we didn't look alike. I wished she wasn't pregnant. I wished she never met Larry. I decided that I wasn't going to talk to her. I wanted my own room I wanted to stay far away from her.  
  
"Riley" said Chloe. "Please forgive me. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Yeah that helps now. Listen I don't want to talk to you. I'm moving into the guest bedroom and I'm going to forget you ever existed. AND LARRY!!!"  
  
"Riley I know your mad at me and you need time to get used to the idea. But please don't move out of the room. Wev'e shared it since we were born."  
  
"No Chloe. I am not going to share a room with a sister who stabbed me in the back!"  
  
"I understand Riley."  
  
Riley got her dad and Manny to help her move her stuff into the guest bedroom. She was al settled by dinner. At dinner she sat across the table from Chloe and didn't look at her once. Chloe was really sad. You could tell by the look on her face.Riley looked up once to see how Chloe was taking it. Riley saw the hurt and was happy. "Just a little while longer. I hope."she thought.After dinner they both went to there rooms. While Riley was doing her Math home work she got a not from Chloe.  
  
Dear Riley,  
  
I am so sorry for what I did. Getting drunk is no excuse. I am so sorry. In one of Def Leppards songs, Two Steps Behind, the first verse goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walk away if you want to  
  
It's ok, if you need to  
  
You can run, but you can never hide  
  
From the shadow that's creeping up beside you  
  
There's a magic runnin through your soul  
  
But you can't have it all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love you with all my heart,  
  
Chloe  
  
Riley felt so bad that she had to forgive Chloe. She wrote a note back...  
  
Dear Chloe,  
  
I was never really mad at you to begin with. How could I be? Your my sister and I love you. Besides, you need support from someone when mom, dad and Manny want to kill you. I'll alway's be there for you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Whatever you do)  
  
I'll be two steps behind you  
  
(Wherever you go)  
  
And I'll be ther to remind you  
  
That it only takes a minute of you precious time  
  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love,  
  
Riley  
  
Riley slipped the not under Chloe's door stood there for a minute turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Does that mean your'e moving back in?"called Chloe.  
  
"Of course"Riley said turning around and walking back to Chloe."I'll ask dad and manny to move my stuff back."They hugged for a couple minutes and started crying.  
  
"I am so sorry." said Chloe.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'll never do that to you again."  
  
"And I'll never sleep with Larry again."  
  
After they both calmed down Riley asked, "So when are you tellin mom and dad and Manny and Larry?"  
  
"If you'll help me with mom and dad and Manny, then I'll tell Larry now."  
  
"Okay. I love you Chloe."  
  
"I love you to." They both hugged again.  
  
~*~ I hope you liked it. The song is by Def Leppard and is called Two steps Behind. It's one of my Favorites." 


	8. Ryan

Chapter 8  
  
I was mad at Daniella for thinking I would cheat on her. Why would I, Manuelo Delvalle, cheat on the woman I loved? Why couldn't Dani understand this?  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"I am coming!" called Manny. He went to open the door. Daniella, Marisol, and a boy about 14 years old were standing there. "Oh, Come in."  
  
"Thank you Manny."said Dani.  
  
"Dad, is Riley home? We have a Social Studies project to do together?"  
  
"Yes, Marisol. She is up in her room.", Marisol ran up to Riley's room.  
  
"Um, Manny can we talk?"asked Dani.  
  
"Yes, of course."said Manny. The three of them sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess you are wondering who this is.", said Dani pointing to the boy.  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"Well his name is Ryan and he is...your son."  
  
"I have son?" asked Manny in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I know I should have told you sooner but I couldn't."  
  
Manny didn't talk for a couple minutes."Manny? Are you ok?" asked Dani.  
  
"Yes, I am." Manny said practiclly whispering."Your'e...Your'e...my son?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. Mom wasn't going to tell you about me yet. But I made her."Manny and Ryan hugged.  
  
"Ry, could you leave me and your father alone for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can i skateboard in your driveway?"  
  
"Of course. But be careful Senor Jake will be home soon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My employer."  
  
"Oh." Ryan left and Manny waited for Dani to talk.  
  
Finally she said, "Manny are you mad at me?"  
  
Manny had to think about it."No," he said"I'm not."  
  
"Good, because I would hate it if you were."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Of course. Just because were not married doesn't mean I don't care about you."  
  
"You know." said Manny "I thought a lot about you when you left. You know, like how much I missed you and how much I loved you."  
  
"I thought about the same things when I left."  
  
"Dani, this may seem a little strange, but, would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Well, Manny, I would love to."  
  
"Good, I'll pick up at eight?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay, bye Manny."  
  
"Bye Dani."  
  
Just as she was opening the door she turned around and kissed Manny. Then she left. "Wow!" said Manny, after she left. "I don't hate it!"  
  
~*~ Please Read and Review!!!!!!" 


	9. Telling People

~*~Even though I took the Macy\Jake story out, they are still fighting because Jake started his own business.~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Chloe was about to call Larry and tell him she was pregnant. She was extremally nervous, but she had to tell him. He was the father. But what was he going to think? He would probably be really mad. She dialed his number...234-6542. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"said Larry.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"asked Chloe.  
  
"Caller I.D."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Um, I need to tell you something, and I know you'll be really upset...but, Larry, I'm...pregnant."  
  
Larry didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only a minute or two."Chloe, how could this happen?"  
  
"Well Larry when a guy and girl like each other very much...."  
  
"I know that. But, well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I do. I don't know. I mean it was only one time, right."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but...it only takes one time."  
  
"I wish I hadn't of gotten drunk."  
  
"You know what Chloe your'e right. If you hadn't of gotten drunk then none of this would have happened. I don't want anything to do with you or that kid!"  
  
"But Larry..."  
  
"No, Chloe. I'm to young to be father. I don't want to take care of it."with that said Larry hung up.  
  
"How'd it go Chlo?"asked Riley who was sitting next to Chloe.  
  
"Not to good."said Chloe. "He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby."  
  
"How could he be like that?"  
  
"I don't know. But I still have to tell mom, dad, and Manny."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
~*~In the Living room~*~  
  
Macy is working on a dress while Jake is listening to fabric.Manny is in the Kitchen whistling. "Wow" thought Chloe, "Mom must still be mad at Dad for starting his own business. And what is up with Manny. He has been happy for way to long."  
  
"Um, Mom, Dad, Manny. Could I talk to you guys?" called Chloe.  
  
"Of course sweetheart. That's what were here for." said Macy.  
  
"Good, well, um, could you guys sit down?" Macy Jake Manuelo and Riley sat down. "Well, um, okay remember when I went to that party a couple months ago and I stayed out past curfew? Yeah, well, there was something else I didn't tell you. See Larry and I got drunk and, well, we slept together."  
  
"WHAT????" yelled Macy.  
  
"Wait, that's not the worst part. I....I'm...I'm pre..g..nant."  
  
"What the..."said Jake"How could you? We tell all our friends that our daughters don't do what other tennagers do. They don't drink, they don't make bad decisions, they don't stay out all night. How could you do this?"  
  
"I am so sorry you guys. I really am. Mom, Dad, I know your'e really mad at me, but are you Manny?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"What????"yelled Macy again. "How can't you be? She is going to have a baby out of wedlock!!!!!"  
  
"My ex-wife did."  
  
"You were married???" asked Riley.  
  
"Yes, Riley. I was."  
  
"Good." thought Chloe as she sat down, "That takes the pressure off me.", "Why did you guy's break up?" She asked.  
  
"Because she tought I was cheating on her."  
  
"Were you?"asked Riley.  
  
"NO I WAS NOT!!!!"  
  
"Ok, sorry Man."  
  
"So, did you have any kids?"asked Chloe.  
  
"Yes, two. Riley you know one of them. Marisol."  
  
"REALLY" asked Riley excitedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who else. Do we know this person?"asked Chloe.  
  
"No, I am afraid you don't. His name is Ryan and he is 14."  
  
"No wonder we don't know him.", said Chloe.  
  
"You know, Chloe." said Macy, "This doesn'y mean your'e off the hook about getting pregnant."  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"So who's the father?"  
  
"Um...Le...nn...on."  
  
~*~Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!" 


	10. The End

~*~ Sorry it took me so long to update.I was extremally busy. Okay, I was reading N'SYNC stories and I came across this one were a girl, well she's 21, she works at a resturant and she meets Lance. And they go out and...well if you read it you'll find out. But it's in my favorite stories. The author is Mrs. Nichole Bass.Anyway here's the next chapter. ~*~  
  
Chapter 10 ~*~ "Riley." Someone whisperd. "Riley, it's me Lennon Kinkade.You need to know something. I love you. I wanted to tell you but I was way to scared.I am your secret admirer. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Please tell me you love me."  
  
"I do, Lennon." I murmerd.  
  
"RILEY!" yelled Chloe.  
  
I sat up straight and yelled back at her,"WHAT!"  
  
"You dork! You're talking in your sleep. Besides, we have to get up for school now."  
  
"Darn" I thought. "It was only a dream. Oh well, sometimes dreams come true."  
  
At School ~*~  
  
Homeroom-The best subject in school. Besides lunch.Especially since I sit right next to Lennon. So I passed him this note...  
  
Hey Lennon, Okay, I know you said you weren't but, are you my secret admirer? For some reason I had a dream you were. So I had to ask. So, TTYL Riley  
  
After Homeroom Lennon came up to me. "Riley?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We need to talk. At lunch. Meet me at...um...here. Okay."  
  
"Okay. Yeah, sure."  
  
At Lunch ~*~  
  
"So," I said, "You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah."said Lennon. Then he was quiet.  
  
"Well, about what?"  
  
"Riley. About the secret admirer thing. I WAS your secret admirer. But now I'm not. I wish I were trust me. But, I told Chloe something, and now I can't be. But you need to know something." He was comin towards me. He whispered "Riley, I love you." He kissed me. I kissed back, of course. But it was the sadest kiss I ever had. I knew I could never be with Lennon. he was Chloe's. But there's always Larry! Oh who am I kidding? I can't have either one. Lennon is Chloe's and Larry is now Cammie's. They unfortunatlly got back together.  
  
"Lennon I love you to."I said and we kissed again.  
  
THE END ~*~ Don'y worry, that's just the end of this part of the story. Oh and I'm thinking of doing a sequel because I really like this story. And I have some more idea's for another story, so why not a sequel? Oh well, I hope you liked this part of the story.~*~ 


	11. Happy Ending

~*~Thanx for reviewing Kim and Gabby.~*~ Chapter 11  
  
Chloe was in school the next day when Riley walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Chloe. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, Um, Why did you tell mom, dad, and manuelo, that Lennon is the baby's father?"  
  
"Because I didn't want them to know about Larry not being there."  
  
"Yeah, well, you kinda told them you and Larry slept together."  
  
"I DID????"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"OMG!!! What am I gonna do? I told them Lennon was the father, and I asked Lennon to be like the father, and he said yes. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"  
  
"Your'e going to have to tell them the truth, Chlo."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I will tommorrow."  
  
"CHLOE!"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell them when we get home."  
  
~*~After School~*~  
  
"Um, mom, dad? I need to tell you something." said Chloe as she walked into the living after school.  
  
"What now?"asked Macy.  
  
"Um, okay, I know I didn't make much sense last night. But that was because I was really really scared. I told you that Lennon was the father, but I also told you I slept with Larry."  
  
"That's right." said Jake, "Would like to tell us the truth for a change?"  
  
Chloe secretly rolled her eyes."Uh, yeah dad. Larry is the father, but he said he didn't want to have anything to do with me or the baby. So I told you Lennon was the father."  
  
"Why would Larry do that!?!" asked Macy getting mad. But this time she was getting mad at Larry.  
  
""How could he sink that low?" asked Jake," He was part of this BAD descision, he shouln't back out now."  
  
"I know dad. But the damage is done, and besides we can't change his mind. But Lennon, thank goodness, agreed to help take care of the baby. I'm not going to let the baby know Larry is it's father, though." said Chloe.  
  
"I'm glad your'e being responsible about this. Unfortunatley your'e responsibility is a little late." Macy got up and hugged Chloe.  
  
"Yeah," said Jake. "Only next time, don't let this happen." he hugged Chloe too.  
  
"Don't worry there won't be next time until I'm married. So do you guys forgive me?"  
  
Macy thought for a few seconds."Yeah. We forgive you." ~*~The End~*~  
  
~*~Um, big_bird? No offense, but your'e kid of crazy.~*~ 


	12. Manny and Dani

Chapter 12  
  
Manuelo Delvalle, me, was the happiest man in the world. Me and my ex-wife had been dating for about a month and I was going to ask her to marry me that night. I put on my best suit and went to pick her up. When I got to the door, right when I went to ring the bell Ryan opened the door.  
  
"Dad," he already knew about tonight." Mom is in her room. I told her you were here and she is almost ready."  
  
"RYAN!!!" called Dani," Let your father in!"  
  
"Okay, Mom." Ryan looked at me." I hope she says yes."  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
Ryan and I walked inside and saw Dani standing there. She was wearing a black mini-dress. "Wow," I thought," She has great legs!"  
  
"Hey, Manny."  
  
"Hi, Dani. You look...great."  
  
"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"No, listen kids, while your father and I are gone I want you to behave. You know the rules."  
  
"Okay mom. Go have fun.," said Marisol, who also knew about tonight.  
  
"Bye!" everyone called at the same time.  
  
When we got to the restaurant everything went perfectly. Dani was having fun, I was having fun, I think the only person not having fun was the lobster Dani was having for dinner. But anyway, on the way home (you don't want to know the boring details of dinner.) I took a different route.  
  
"Manny, Where are we going?" asked Dani.  
  
Just then I pulled over. We both got out. "Follow me." I said. We walked on a path, side by side until we came to a clearing. It had bushes and roses and flowers surrounding it, with lights, and a gate. It had soft music playing. It was perfect.  
  
"Oh, Manny it's beautiful!" exclaimed Dani.  
  
"Dani we have been dating for a month now. We know each other so well, and we have two wonderful kids. Daniella," he got down on his knee," will you marry me?"  
  
Dani looked shocked, "Oh, Manny...Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
"Manny stood up put the engagement ring on her finger and looked deep into her eyes. "Dani, I have been waiting for this moment since the first time I saw you. I love you so much. More than you will ever know."  
  
"I love you to Manny." They both came closer and kissed each other. When they finally came apart Dani said, "How do you think the kids will react?"  
  
"I'm not sure.' according to the plan Marisol and Ryan were supposed to act like they didn't know." I think they will be very very happy." He smiled at her and she smiled back, I leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
The End  
  
~*~Please review. I decided I might not make a sequel. I probably will, but maybe not.~*~ 


End file.
